finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Elemental (Final Fantasy X-2)
The Black Elemental is an boss in the 40th cloister of the Via Infinito under Bevelle. It was once Jyscal Guado, and is the strongest fiend in the Elemental family of Final Fantasy X-2. Battle Black Elemental's Defense is 255, making physical attacks useless. Its Magic Defense is 254, making magic attacks on it equally useless. It uses Flare and Ultima which both deal 9,999 damage to one or all party members, being that it has 250 Magic power. Flare can be reflected back to the boss, dealing over 1,000 or 2,000 damage. Ultima cannot be reflected, as it hits the entire party. It also uses Berserk, but that can also be reflected. After defeating the Black Elemental, a chest is left behind. It contains six accessories, one of them being the rare Cat Nip. Strategy If the party has the Dark Knight dressphere, and have learned Charon (Self-Destruct), and are highly leveled, using it once or twice on the boss will defeat it. Another useful move is the Dark Knight's Darkness ability, which ignores Defense and Magic Defense. An easier strategy would be to have a Songstress use the Magical Masque ability. This way, all magic attacks are nullified, allowing one to attack safely and effectively. The easiest method is to start with three Gunners and then use the Cheap Shot ability which does a critical attack regardless of Defense. In three turns, if the characters are at high enough levels, one can leave the battle unscathed. Alternatively, if the party have enough gil, a Samurai's Spare Change ability can instantly defeat the boss at any level. The player should equip the Highroad Winds Garment Grid to ensure the first strike. Another tactic involving Gunners is to use Tableturner on Black Elemental. Black Elemental's Defense is 255, thus Tableturner will invoke great damage upon the elemental, maybe even killing it in one hit if one's strength is high enough and/or one is lucky enough to land a critical hit. Another a simple strategy is to use the Blue Bullet Annihilator learned from the Experiment, which ignores all magic defense. Even with modest stats by Chapter 5 when Black Elemental is encountered it will almost always hit 9,999 damage without Break Damage Limit resulting in an easy win with one move. There is also a way to survive the Ultima attack head on by having Break HP Limit and using a Stamina Tablet or Stamina Tonic to double the party's HP. If a girl's dressphere had a high HP boost with Crystal Bangle equipped, their HP should break the HP limit to survive the Ultima attack. Black Elemental can also be bribed for approximately 65,000 Gil. Creature Creator Fiend Tale In the Fiend Tale endings, another notable Dark Elemental was created from the spirit of a young girl who believed that she was a daughter of a Maester in Bevelle Temple. Having studied the traditions and rituals of Yevon since the time of her youth, knowing the inner workings of Bevelle Temple, she wanted to become a maester like her father. She even befriended another girl who wanted to become a maester. However, she was attacked by an Al Bhed assassin working for an Anti-Yevon movement. But she found it odd that someone like her, having a virtuous life, ended up becoming a fiend instead of being sent. With Shinra creating a pocket world from her memories, the Dark Elemental learns that she was actually a decoy and that her friend was the maester's real daughter with her dead body buried in secret. However, it appeared the real daughter died during Sin's attack on Bevelle. Stats Like its' weaker brethren of the Elemental family, it has pitiful Strength, Luck, and Evasion. The Agility is rather mediocre. However, the Black Elemental's power lies within Magic, and it has absurdly high Defense and Magic Defense (even at the lowest of levels), and decent Accuracy. Abilities Gallery Related Enemies *Blue Elemental *Dark Elemental *Gold Elemental *Red Elemental *White Elemental *Yellow Elemental ''Final Fantasy X'' *Black Element *Blue Element *Dark Element *Gold Element *Nega Elemental *Red Element *Yellow Element *White Element Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Bosses